SUBSPACIAN AFTERMATH
by crowthezotaxmaster
Summary: How is the life of the brawlers after they have defeated Tabuu. What will they do if they can't find a way out of this world?
1. Ten Years Later

Chapter 1 – Ten Years Later

"Tabuu, your reign of terror is over. Prepare for your final moment."_,_ Mario yells out. All the brawlers use their most devastating attack; just the passion and determination of the brawler scared Tabuuf. Tabuu generated a shield to take the hits.

The hit was intense that the subspace boundaries were cracking and yet Tabuu was able to maintain the shield. Mario notice that Tabuu was struggling keeping the shield, so he runs up to him and add a little more power but right before he was able to start the attack, Tabuu open his wings and used his Wing Waves.

Then a bright light; it was so bright that all the brawlers turned around. After a few seconds, the light faded. The brawlers turned and saw a trophy. They took a better look and saw the trophy of Tabuu.

No one made an attempt to get close, and all made their way out of the subspace realm before it collapses.

"_It has been ten years since we defeat Tabuu, and we have done so much since then. After the battle, all the subspacian rips vanished and many of the trophies and friends that weren't brawlers vanished .", _Zero-Suit Samus lays in bed reminiscing, "_We, the scientists of the Floating Island of the Ancients which consist Fox, R.O.B., Snake and of course me, are trying to figure out why are we, the brawlers, are still bound to this world. And during our quest, we discovered many other details about this world. Matter, Gravity, and Time behave differ..." _

"Zero-Suit!", Zero-Suit train of thoughts were interrupted by R.O.B. yell, "We have a Code In-four in Sector 5"

Zero-Suit firmly said, "Call The Guardians; Pikachu, Fox, and I can stall for time til they arrive."

"Operation Confirmed"

"_It could be them finally, justice can be served." _as Zero-Suit ran to Sector 5, the main lab.

Zero-Suit waited for Fox and Pikachu to come, and during that time she sent Missile Drones and ComBots. The lights were flickering due to the damage cause by the invaders. After a few minutes, Fox and Pikachu arrived.

"Zero-Suit, what the conditions?" Fox strongly said.

"I don't know for sure...'R.O.B. when are The Guardians arriving?'" Zero-Suit demanded

"They'll be there approximately thirty minutes."

"'Thank you' You heard, we have thirty minutes to stall til we can overpower and arrest them" explained Zero-Suit

"Let's move out" Fox confidently shouted

Zero-Suit & Fox pull out their guns and Pikachu charged up. They opened the door and rushed. And what they saw three ninja-like invader and one wolf.

"Zero, they look like Sheik but yet they have the moves of...him" Fox fearfully said

Then a glowing yellow chain came right at them. They dodge in time.

"No matter, attack!" Zero-Suit yelled as she started to shoot. Fox followed right behind.

Pikachu ran up to the wolf creature and used thunderbolt. The wolf open its mouth and a beam of energy rushed out. Pikachu struggling to power the bolt.

The wolf perfectly standing just adding more energy. After a while, it broke through the thunderbolt. Pikachu took a direct hit. Flying back at an intense speed and broke through the metal wall.

Zero-Suit cries out, "Pikachu!"

She was distracted by the event that the glowing yellow chain came towards her. Zero didn't have enough time but Fox jumped in front.

"Fox!" As he was launched to the air

Zero sadly thought, _"First Pikachu, then Fox..."_

and she whispered, "Smash"

Zero starts to glow a rainbow color. Then an electric field starts surrounding Zero and a few moments became Samus. Then the glowing yellow chain came out her; Samus grabs it with ease, and yanks it pulling one of invaders towards her. The chain was cut by another invader, preventing a clear attack.

Right before the sword-invader attacked, the third invader in the background calmly commanded, "Resurrect; Penguin Ray, low-level."

The wolf creature opens its mouth and a beam instantly shot out. Samus reacted and shot a charge shot. It was enough to cancel the beam and jump out of the way to have a different angle.

"Sanctuary; Chains of Light, Five"

The chains came one by one rushing to Samus. She dodged every single one of them with ease.

"Ha, is that all you got" Samus confidently shouting out.

"Now wrap"

Samus in the heat of the moment just realize that they missed on purpose. And she couldn't move in time, the chains were on already closing on her.

She falls and lays on the floor all tangled up in the chains.

The third invader walks up to Samus, slowly.

"Where is the subspace bombs?"

"We destroyed all of them, there is no way to get the subspace realm."

"You underestimate me. I came here to see I can get in the easy way but it looks like I'm taking the alternative path."

"Wait! There's another way to get to the subspace realm, but how?"

"Valentine, Sanctuary, Resurrect; let's go, we done with this pla..."

"Stay way," Mario shouted out,

"_Mario, Link, Meta-Knight, and Ness," _As Samus names them off to comfirm there actually there.

Mario continues,"You're under arrest for damage of property, intentional bodily harm, and terroristic threats."

"Sorry if we can't stay for a cup of tea, brawlers, but we got other plans"

As the invaders gathered up, The Guardians rushed them.

Then an explosion, and the invaders were gone. Angry at them, due to the fact they got away.

Meta-Knight, being the knight he is while the rest help the others, went to assist Samus, "Are you okay?"

Samus catching her breathe, "We have...to stop...them. They're..trying to open the subspace realm."

The Guardians in shock shouted, "WHAT!"

Link tremulously said, "They can't, they wouldn't bring him back."

"This is very bad" Ness said angrily

Mario boldly command, "Let's worry about later, we have to get Fox and Pikachu immediate care. Meta-Knight bring Olimar, so he can heal them."

"Right on it"

Meta-Knight rushing out as fast as he can.

"_If he comes back, his revenge will overpower us."_


	2. Subspacian Kingdoms

Chapter 2 – Subspacian Kingdoms

"Valentine, Sanctuary, Resurrect, let's go, we done with this pla-"

"Stay away," Mario shouted out, "You're under arrest for damage of property, intentional bodily harm, and terroristic threats."

"Sorry if we can't stay for a cup of tea, brawlers, but we got other plans."

_Seven years ago is where this all began. But my love for you..._

* * *

"Marth, do you have any disagreements?" Zelda looks at Marth with a sharp look in her eyes.

"No, everything is perfect. Peach takes the west, Dedede the south, you the east, and I will have the North," Marth replies, repeating what they discussed for an hour.

_ This is perfect__;__ I have a great angle of the island. Now I can daydream about her and look at the island where she works in._

Peach cheerfully shouts with her high pitched voice, "Being ruler of the Plains is going to be fun; I take relaxing walks on the grass fields, sing to the Auroroses1, and..."

"Peach, it's still not a time to celebrate!" Zelda slamming her hands on the table. "We have to capture the evil brawlers still, and the shadow bugs are still out there multiplying and causing havoc!"

"I-I'm sor-r-y." Peach stutters, using all her might not to cry.

"Dedede, please take Peach out for a short breather." Marth looking directly at him hoping that he understands.

"O-Okay," Dedede jumps off his chair. "Come on Peach, let's walk and talk."

After a few moments King Dedede & Princess Peach left the meeting room.

"Zelda, you have to more compassion towards your comrades. We all have our troubles but it's no reason to express it on others"

"I know, it just the Constitution of Subspace was really stressful..."

"I know people didn't completely agree with the Constitution but it was a sacrifice that was necessary."

_Ever since Samus and the scientists told us, about a year ago, that any dimensional crossovers, other than brawls, can cause them stay in subspace permanently and __destroy__ their original home dimension. It was the worst news I've ever heard. So we, the __royalty__ made the constitution for protection of our home dimension and I didn't agree with it at the end. Now I can't be with you but I must do what is right for the people._

"And not only that," Zelda continues as if she did not hear him. "The shadow bugs seem to get worse as time continues on."

"But Zelda, we have the Guardians to fend out any enemies that the shadow bugs produce."

"You have a point, Marth, but I just wanted to protect her. She's a good friend, and I won't live with myself if she was hurt."

"Oh Zelda!" Peach runs to Zelda, hugging her, "I didn't know cared so much for me"

"I'm sorry Peach for scolding you earlier, it just that..."

"No, you have a point; we are still in a time of great troubles and we should take full precautions"

Marth whispers to Dedede, "Why did you return so soon?"

"She said 'I want to return and see Zelda', so we came back."

"It was a right choice; They seem to pass the threshold from child to adult, and soon they will be in their prime of their royalty."

"And what about you?" Dedede asked.

"What about me?" Marth confused in what Dedede said.

"I been noticing that you've been distracted and focusing on other matters, ever since we signed the Constitution."

"It's nothing, just thinking of how to handle the evil brawlers and shadow bugs."

_ I hope he buys the lie. In reality, I can't stop thinking about her. Now that I can't be with her what do I do with my life?_

"You cannot fool me, I been King for decades in my dimension, what is truly bothering you?"

Marth eyes widen and turns around after analyzing what he said. "She's nothing that concerns us!"

"I see." said calmly by Dedede

"I don't love her!" shouting in a whispering tone.

"Hm, hm, hm; Who said anything about love?"

Marth's hands starts to shake, "It was just a slip of the tongue, the stress of the meeting is getting to he."

Dedede is skeptical but plays along, feeling that Marth doesn't talk about right now, "If you say so, and relax a little, you shaking a more than an earthquake."

"Will do"

_ That was a close one, I can to be more careful in what I say for now on._

"Come on boys, we decided that we're going to have a picnic." Peach excitingly shouts with a few waves to indicate that she was referring to them.

Marth immediately switches to a smile, "Alright, the day is getting short."

* * *

_The picnic went great. Kirby, a master chef, prepared the food. Zelda and I, living in an __earlier era in time__, have never tried many of the foods that we were served. We enjoyed the food and after we finished we played a few games while we were out there. But now that is over, I can go back to my room and dawdle in my emotions about her..._

"The sun has set, young lord. Do you wish for me to prepare your bed for your slumber?" formally asks Ike while he enters the room.

_Ike, I told you, you don't have speak to me like that. We're all on the same level in this dimension. Ah... Just go with __it__ Marth._

"No, just bring me a glass of water and have yourself a good night."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Marth finished watching the sunset. After a few minutes, he proceeds to his bed. Ike walks in, bringing in the water, before Marth sits on his bed. Marth accepts the water and nods to Ike to show that he approves. Ike walks out of Marth's room and closes the door. Marth lays on his bed and gets comfortable.

_Another night of unreachable dreams; I wish...I can...just reach it...and...take a... hold on...it._

Marth's eyes slowly closed. And while his eyes was closing for sleep, a tear formed. After a while his eyes were completely shut and the tear ran down.

"Marth..."

"Samus, where are you?"

"Grab my hand and be with me."

"I can't find you; where are you?"

"Marth-th..."

Samus' voice faints away and Marth yells out to her with great strength and sorrow.

"Samus! Samus! Don't leave me yet, I can find you!"

A calming voice from a man starts talking to Marth.

"No need to yell, she will be yours"

Marth yells out in rage, "What do you know?"

"I know many things; things relating to secrets of dimensions all the way to your desires."

"You don't nothing about my desires, you're just a voice."

"Turn around and say that again."

Marth slowly turns and see a man with a brown worn down robe. The only feature you can see is the mouth and it was emotionless.

Then the robed man open his mouth and spoke, "I have noticed that you and I have something in common"

"Like what?"

"You love someone and I love someone. But we cannot reach them."

_What is this robed freak talking about?_

"And why are you telling me this?"  
"'Cause I believe you and I can help each other."

An amulet appears between the robed man and him, with a gold base shaped as vines and in the center with a smooth oval-shaped glass piece.

Out of curiosity, Marth asked, "What does the amulet have to do anything?"

"Take it and once you do, you will obey me with the reward of your desires being fulfilled."

_I don't want to take it, but why do I feel the urge __that I have to?__ Do I have a desire to do anything to get to her?_

Skeptical at first, Marth gives in to his urge and reaches for the amulet. His hands starts to shake, eyes widen, _Do I really want to do this__? _his heart pounds like a drum. After a few moments he was in grabbing reach, _It's just a dream__, _and takes a firm grab on the amulet. He pulls it closer to get a better view then looks at the robed man.

The robed man puts a grin on his face, "You have made your choice, in time you will hear my voice again. But for now, just keep hold of that desire to be with her, 'Marth'!"

Ike gently shakes Marth awake, "Marth! Marth!"

Still tired, manages to ask Ike, "What is going on?"

"You overslept; it is noon and you've yet to have any nourishment. A meeting is being held in about an hour."

"Get my food ready, I'll be out in ten minutes. I must change into the proper gear."

"At once, your highness."

Ike quickly dashes to the kitchen.

_That Ike, he will never __change__._

Marth reaches to scratch his head and feels a hard object. He pulls his hand down and looks at it.

_It's...The Amulet! But it was just a dream or was it? Could it be true, that I can be with her, Will I listen to someone that I've never seen just for my own desires?_

_...Yes, I will. Soon Samus, you and I can live in paradise. I just have to wait for his voice again._

Marth slowly grins.

_Seven years ago is where this all began. But my love for you...is greater than the dimensional laws. I will do __anything__ for you._

**~Notes~**

**1****Auroros(es)**are bird-like enemies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's The Subspace Emissary. It usually hovers in one spot until the player comes into range after diving from the sky, jabbing its beak into the ground. Auroroses usually come in flocks. {And yes that is the correct spelling for singular and plural.}


End file.
